1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel economizer for vehicles, and more particularly to a fuel economizer which minimizes fuel consumption by stopping an engine during the coasting of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, a device of the specified type has been as shown in FIG. 1. Referring to the figure, numeral 1 designates a battery for a vehicle, and numeral 2 a main switch which is closed during the running of the vehicle. Numeral 3 designates a neutral switch which is closed upon detecting the neutral position of a transmission, and numeral 4 a delay relay. These components 3 and 4 are connected in series with the main switch 2. A governor switch 5 responds to the speed of the vehicle, and it is closed during the running of the vehicle. Shown at numeral 6 is an ignition circuit for an engine. The circuit 6 includes therein an ignition circuit relay 7 operating in response to the delay relay 4, an ignition switch 8, an ignition coil 9, an ignition plug 10, and an ignition circuit relay 11. Numeral 12 indicates a clutch pedal, while numeral 13 indicates a clutch actuating switch which is closed when the clutch pedal 12 is trodden. A starter control relay 14 is principally composed of magnet coils 14a, 14b and a spring 14c. Shown at numeral 15 is a starter.
In the above construction, the main switch 2 and the governor switch 5 are closed during the running of the vehicle. In a case where the vehicle runs at a high speed on a flat road or runs on a gentle downward slope, when the transmission is shifted to the neutral position for coasting, the neutral switch 3 is closed, and the delay relay 4 is closed after a predetermined time. In response to the closure of the delay relay 4, the ignition circuit relay 7 operates to open its contact, so that the ignition circuit 6 is deenergized to automatically stop the engine. Next, in a case where the coasting is discontinued, to start the engine; when the clutch pedal 12 is trodden in order to bring the gear of the transmission into mesh, the switch 13 is closed, and the starter control relay 14 is connected to the vehicular battery 1 through the delay relay 4, so that the starter 15 is energized to urge the engine to rotate. In addition, the closure of the switch 13 results in closing the contact of the ignition circuit relay 11, so that the ignition circuit 6 is reset to start the engine. Further, when the clutch pedal 12 is released after bringing the gear of the transmission into mesh, the delay relay 4 is turned "off", and the ignition circuit relay 7 is reset and turned "on", so that the engine continues to rotate, and the starter 15 stops. The delay relay 4 is disposed in order to prevent the engine from stopping when the transmission in once set at the neutral position for the mere shift thereof, not for the coasting.
With the prior-art device, however, when the vehicle is stopped after the coasting, the delay relay 4 is deenergized to disable the starter control relay 14 to be supplied with current, so that the starter 15 needs to be started with a key switch, not shown, when the vehicle is restarted. This has led to the disadvantage that the manipulation is troublesome.